Monopolis
by bradbrinks
Summary: The Empire of Monopoly is under the tyrannical control of the Parker Brothers.  Can Nuki, joined by Scottie the wolf, find Mr. Monopoly, battle together and ultimately save Monopolis?
1. The Dumpster

I was dying. And it seemed a lot sweeter than I ever imagined death to be. Not that a dumpster would be my first choice of location when I'm gone, but the hassle of a funeral is totally eliminated, so it has its benefits.

So here I am, lying amidst bags of thrown out spaghetti, dirty diapers, tax information and wrongly placed recyclable items, when the lid of the dumpster is thrown open and all my tranquility is ruined. Not only that but no one bothered to look before throwing an enormous, growling, potato-sack like bag, in on top of me.

Now rejecting to pass on until I am comfortable, finding out what's in the bag kept me and my curiosity alive.

At first look, I would say it was a dog. But if it was a dog it would be freakishly big, so I went with wolf.

It calmed after a moment, sensing me and the garbage, most likely confused as to its whereabouts. And of all the normal things that it could have done then, it did something that I didn't think possible until I heard it happen. It spoke.

"You there, are you just going to sit there, or are you going to help me out of this stupid bag?" The wolf did not sound very happy.

First of all, I was already in this dumpster, perfectly content to die, when you interrupted me. Second of all, wolves can't talk!

He was not very patient. "Well, are you deaf, get me out here."

"Um, sure." I was a little scared at this point to deny this monster.

"Ahhh and he speaks." This wolf wasn't very polite, or funny. "Well done lad." Fingers shaking, I untied the knot in a jiffy.

As the bag fell off the wolf's body, I was surprised at how thin the wolf appeared. It was as though he hadn't eaten in a few weeks or at least anything sustainable. His teeth were bared in defense, and his eyes showed a wild, frantic glare. Between how close we were in the dumpster, and the fact he was starved, made me start to feel a little claustrophobic.

"What's your name boy?" I was again shocked because now I saw his mouth move with the words that i could hear. Before it was just talking to a bag, so it didn't really seem he was talking at all.

He lifted up the lid of the dumpster with his head, waiting for me to answer him.

"Yubinuki, my name is Yubinuki."

"Now that's a strange sort of name." This wolf wasn't very polite.

"Fine, you may call me Nuki."

"Good to know and you may call me Scottie." Now to get even.

"Well, now there is a cute little name for a frightening wolf such as you."

"Ahh, but I wasn't always a wolf." This left me a bit off guard. I mean, come on how can you be something one day and then turn into a wolf the next. This was a brain jumbler.

"Wha, wha, what do you mean not always a wolf?"

"Let us first get out this dumpster and I will explain that and much more."

Oh yes, I forgot all about being in this dingy dumpster. This wolf has startled me right out of death. This would have angered me but my life seems much less interesting than this wolf I had just met, and I was now curious as to how this wolf ended up as a wolf. So I climbed up the side of the rusted metal and out into the fresh, Oriental Avenue air. My plans have changed. I am definitely not dead, but curiously content.


	2. Histories

"I was actually born in Carolina Avenue." The wolf's voice was steady and soothing and he started to explain how he came to be like this. "I was a just a dog of course. A Scottish terrier, to be exact. Just your average house pet." This was not making any sense at all.

"It all seemed real nice at the time, but the streets were always lurking with greed and the bitter love of money. And me a mere pet for a woman who was caught up in the whole rat race. She was Ms. Darrow, and I, as you know, am Scottie. Back then I was just a little puppy. I was naive and blind to the filth of the world."

We rounded a corner, and walked along the shadows of the buildings, staying unseen from the few that were outside on this very dark and early morning. Scottie continued his story as he also continued to lead me somewhere of which I had no knowledge. "One day Ms. Darrow decided to take a vacation from the craziness of the business world and we were off to Boardwalk, where the beautiful, shore less sea meets the boundless Parker Brothers Empire. We went to large factories with grand tours, restaurants just for dogs, and amusement parks of which the building costs could feed the world.

Oh, and the people. The people were so glamorous. The women were always shopping. The men never stopped golfing. And of course the children, who were clean and full of fresh joy.

It all made Ms. Darrow so very happy, which in turn made me feel happy, only knowing my simple emotions. But at night, in our rented room, she would go very dark. Ms. Darrow drank away her conscience and would yell at the walls and old photos about how she deserved to be at the top, to live in Boardwalk.

This frightened me and I yelled at her, trying to make her see just how crazy she was being. But remember, I was still a dog and all she could hear was a whiny bark. We both grew louder and fellow travelers complained. Ms. Darrow would not comply with their requests and the authorities became involved.

The Tetsu was the iron fist of Monopolis, the police force. They came to our room and dragged away a screaming Ms. Darrow as I continued to make a ruckus. But not for long. I was muzzled and taken away in a cage.

Something in my blood matched some requirement, and the next thing I knew I was strapped down on a table. Faceless men in blue were preparing needles above me. I later woke up like this."

I couldn't help but chime in. "So you were some kind of experiment."

"Exactly. I was one of many experiments. They injected us with morphing serums. Some were for strength and others for intelligence. Giving us the ability to think logically and creatively, while accessing our new found abilities of agility and power.

Then we all started training with the Tetsu. I was a police wolf, a tool for catching and killing criminals. But I was soon realizing that the people I was taking down were not so much criminal as they were innocent. This is where things started to go downhill.

I was deliberately letting up on people I knew to be innocent. But you can only make so many mistakes without looking suspicious. So I was labeled as defective, and sent back under the knife.

They injected me with more intelligence, thinking I was maybe just stupid. And pumped me with more power, assuming I was a little lame.

Well by now you can guess that I was stronger, faster, and smarter than any other Tetsu wolf, and even smarter than some of the Tetsu themselves.

And they could tell. The Tetsu headquarters had ordered me to be put down. But instead I put up a fight.

I fought against officers and fellow dogs. I killed a few and injured nearly everyone, but I guess not enough, because the next thing I saw was the inside of that bag you helped me out of.

They probably assumed me dead, and were already on their way to the dumpster, but I made quite a ruckus at the edge of the alleyway. I trashed in the bag and tried to escape. But something in what they stunned me with has weakened me. I'm sure I'll recover to my maximum, but everything that has happened so far has left me here, walking with you."

This was a lot to process. This wolf was once a dog, worked for the Tetsu, then nearly massacred by them. This seemed like a rough day for Scottie. So I told him a little about myself to ease his mind. "Well I threw myself into the dumpster if that makes you feel any better. I was living in St. James and my sewing accessory business was doing quite well. That was until the Parker Brothers decided that I was even just a little too successful for their liking. They destroyed my store and put up a sewing store with their name. I knew I was done for so I got my self a rail ticket and found that nice dumpster to retire to."

"Wow, you know I do feel a lot better. Thank you for showing me your worthlessness, to make me seem great." It seemed he never lost his rude, sarcastic, humor. But I was still unsure as to where we were going.

Notes: Okay, I know that the story hasn't really moved anywhere yet, but playtime is over. It's Biznatch time fellas!


End file.
